The Way of the Sham
by LaLunaMoona
Summary: Zombiejenny; a noob, always backs down whenever it's her turn to Sham. But when Mark threatens to banish her from the world; Transformice.. will a little push from her friends help her get onto the path of becoming a pro Sham? R&R!


**A/N: I didn't know there was Transformice fanficton, but woot! XD Enjoy! :3 RATED ****T**** FOR SWEARING!**

_**(Zombiejenny's POV)**_

Who knew being a noob here was 'bad'. I mean, it's to the point I'm terrified to even Sham! But seriously, everyone needs to know that on _anything _you always start out as a noob! I mean, come on. I don't even think about calling some poor mouse a noob.

Oh yeah, my name's Zombiejenny and you guessed it; a noob!

Don't get me wrong, I'm almost getting the hang of Shamming, but I always leave the room and come back, when I'm next to sham, because I don't wanna Sham anymore, because, each time I do, I sometimes mess up.. and I end up getting..

_"NOOB!"_

_"Sham, you suck."_

_"Fucking noobs these days.."_

_"YOU SUCK ASS!"_

_"I CAN EVEN DO BETTER THAN YOU!"_

_"That was too painful to watch.."_

And the list kinda goes on..

Anyways, today on the list my name was next, I was about to leave the room and come back.. until someone grips my hand and pulls me back.

"Oh no you don't!" said my best friend; Zackflow.

I squeak a bit as I'm dragged back into my spot. I scowl at him as he tries to play innocent. Before I sigh.

"Zack, what the fuck?! You know I don't like to Sham!" I say trying my hardest to whisper.

"Jenny, you always bail out on Shamming. It's not that hard!" he protested.

I shake my head at that, my rainbow hair with the big bow on it swaying side to side with me.

"Well I don't like to be called a noob!" I whine. He laughs a bit before turning.. I guess serious.

"Jenny you shouldn't care about what they say to you. Their words shouldn't bug you, cause you know why? You're tough!" he said.

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see since I'm wearing my 3D glasses.

"Hahaha, very funny." I spat. Before I turn around to leave again.

Zack pulled me back once more. "Oh come on!" he whines "Just_one _map? For me!" he begs.

"You know, you're a real pain in the ass." I say, before grinning "But one of the things I like in a good friend like you."

"Pfft, not _like! Love! _Silly!" he says as he blow kisses me before scurrying off.

"New Sham is.. Zombiejenny!" the announcer called out. The map changed.. and it wasn't going to be easy..

It required me to build upwards to get the cheese, and there was only a little piece of land which we were standing on, the rest was just nothing but air. And if one slip up..

Game over.

I gulp nervously, the palms of my paws were sweating, I wasn't even sure if I was shaking right now.

_"Here goes nothing.." _I said in my mind.

_**(Zackflow's POV)**_

I knew Jenny can do this, I know she can! She turns to me with her ears down and I smile and give her a thumbs up.

"HURRY UP AND BUILD SHAM!" said a fluffy grey mouse, who had a black mohawk, black sunglasses, a black diamond on his tail, and a knife hanging him his mouth. His name was Gangstaboi

I rolled my eyes "Shut up Gangsta, TAKE YOUR TIME JENNY!" I call out.

"You shut the fuck up, _Zackflower_!" he replies, making fun of my name. I could care less, Jenny already calls me that.

"Oh ya baby! That's what I do! I flow all over you!" I raise my arms, smiling as I swing my hips around.

He gives me a weird look, before turning away. I turn to face Jenny, who has just begun to build, she planted down a _B_ plank. Then attaching a _C_ so we can climb aboard, she then started to make the _C_ planks lean upwards, but not making them too steep, for new mice. And if the _C_ plank was too wobbly, she would hold it down using an invisible _B_ plank.

We were halfway there to the cheese, she was already at ease.

_"You can do it Jenny!" _I say in thought.

We were almost there, since I can smell the cheese's scent.

_"Come on.." _I say once more in thought.

I felt like we can just jump up and grab it.

_"Oh yeah, you aren't a noob!" _I say, once again, in thought.

She moved up a little, but she moved up too fast!

"AAAH!" she screamed as she fell off her own plank.

"NOOO!" I scream as well. I helplessly saw her fall, until her body vanished into bubbles.

Her death bubble slowly rosed up.

"NOOB!"

"NOOB SHAMON!"

"Sham sucks."

"Wow, that was a massive fail."

"Idiot Sham.."

A few mice leaped onto the bubble, but since there was so many, her bubble popped, making them fly up a bit and grabbing the cheese, some landed on the plank and raced towards the hole, while others who were too far to reach the plank, fell to their doom, taking the cheese they carried on their backs with them.

I looked back down as Jenny was in the _'Game Over'_ zone. She sighed unhappily and looked up at me with sadness in her eyes. I could only look at her with pity.

"Thanks to Zombiejenny, we gathered 5 cheese!" the announcer called out. 5 was good, right?

Right..?

_**(Zombiejenny's POV)**_

I look up to see either mice laughing at me, or calling me a noob. I see Zack staring down at me with pity, he raced down to me.

"I'm sorry that happened, I guess the plank was glitchy, you did good out there. He said, trying to reassure me. I couldn't help but let a small smile creep up on my face.

"Thanks."

"Zombiejenny!" a voice said that nearly made jump out of my tan fur!

"Y-yes..?" I say to a big, brown mouse. Who was only wearing a silver mohawk, and black sunglasses.

He goes by the name of Mark.

"Do you know how many times you skipped Shamon?!" he said, royally pissed. I could only slowly nodd my head.

"You're lucky you have participated this time... one more time you skip Sham, and you're banished from Transformice forever! With _no _possible way of being able to return!" he said harshly.. I gulped blinking a few times. I glanced at Zack, who could only shrug with response.

"Uh.. what do you want me to do..?" I no longer felt afraid, but awkward.

"You can either practice Shamming in empty rooms alone, or go to Bootcamp." he said in a more calmer tone. I hated Bootcamp though, I'd rather practice Shamming alone, better, 'cause I'm alone.

"Wait.. can't at least _friends _join her? It'll help her experience better." Zack piped up. Mark raised a brow, in deep thought for a moment before he finally spoke up.

"Alright. I'll be popping in time to time, and I better see some improvements.." he said before leaving.

I let out a breath before turning to Zack. Who twitched his ears a bit. I guess since the seriousness is over I can describe to you what I look like.

I have rainbow hair of course! A big dark pink bow in the back, and a smaller pink one on the side, I wear 3D glasses, and I sometimes carry a knife in my mouth.

Zack however.. I don't even know how to describe what he looks like, he always changes outfits. I'll give you a common one.

He wears nothing but a coconut on his head.

"JENNY!" said a voice out of nowhere, he tackled me to the ground. I looked around, only to get tackled by another friend of mine; Flappy Burd.

He wasn't alone though, Skyina came along with him.

"Hi." I reply, wheezing a bit. "What is up?!" as Flappy got off of me, I brushed myself off a bit with my paws. "Nothing really, just getting started on how to be a professional Sham."

"Damn. That's a shocker." Skyina said, "You guys wanna help?" Zack offered. "Mark said only friends can help her. She needs to improve on Shamming, otherwise, they'll ban her." he said with a grim expression.

"Sure!" they both say, the four of us disappeared off into a empty room.

**A/N: Finally. o.o sorry for being so short, and as for my other 2 friends outfit, I'm too lazy to describe, also Flappy I'm not sure I spelled your name right, haha. I'll have to check it tomorrow. Anyways, if you have any ideas for the next chapter, leave them in the reviews. I'll be glad to read them.**

**P.S: Yeah yeah, I know TFM doesn't ban you for not Shamming, just wanted to spice things up a bit. Constructive criticism is appreciated! Oh yeah, if you're still waiting for 'Welcome Stranger' or that other fic to be updated. I'm a bit busy, I barely even had time to complete this! Also, if you'd like to be in this story, please tell me your username, and outfit. Cya!**


End file.
